Shining Star
by angelpinkgal
Summary: Takes place after new moon, right before graduation. what if....? BxE. Chapter 3 is now here!
1. Chapter 1

**(AN) – **This is my first fanfic, so please review, I will only continue if u review, also if u have any ideas or if you have constructive critism please feel free to tell me. I will also try my best not to make any grammer or spelling mistakes or not to talk in IM…

**Disclaimer** – I do not own any of these characters, they belong solely to the author of twilight, new moon, and eclipse, Stephenie Meyer. ( I do wish I was that brilliant to make these characters though)

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

BRINNNNNNG….

The bell signaled the end of school, as usual Edward was waiting for me outside my classroom.

"Hey"

His cold lips landed on my lips in a kiss, as he leaned away to look at me, I smiled and he grinned at me. My heart skipped a beat, he never failed to make my heart do that.

As we were approaching his Volvo, we were talking about graduation, it was only a week away, there is going to be an after party, and of course i was not planning on going.

"You are deffinitely going to that party" Edward grinned.

"No i am not.."

He opened the passenger door and picked me up to lift me into his car and I giggled. He was beside me, his hands holding mine, before I could even take a breath. As we drove I recognized the path we were taking.

" Are we going to the meadow?"

" Yes we are, my dear, it's the best place to be today since its not raining." He smiled.

Something was up, I could just feel it.

**(AN)** – I know this was really short, I just need to know if anyone has an interest, I need some reviews for me to write more. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN) – **ok I got a review so I am going to continue please continue to review.

**Disclaimer** – I do not own any of these characters, they belong solely to the author of twilight, new moon, and eclipse, Stephenie Meyer. ( I do wish I was that brilliant to make these characters though)

_Something was up, I could just feel it._

**Chapter 2 **

**EPOV **

I stopped my Volvo. I was opening her door in a flash and I picked her up and put her onto my back. I started running, past trees of different colors. As soon as we arrived, I put her down and I moved into the middle of the meadow and sat, Bella soon joined me.

"It's so nice out here"

"mmmmmmmm" she had placed her lips on mine.

A comfortable silence was upon us. I was thinking about what Carlisle had promised to Bella after graduation – to change her. I was also thinking about the night after Carlisle had promised to change her, when we were talking about if she would marry me, I would agree to change her...but of course she refused.

"Bella?"

I was sitting up now and looking at her, she was settled against me.

"yea?"

She was now looking at me curiously.

"Bella, will you marry me?"

I was now on one knee, holding up a tiny velvet box, which held a wring. She was speechless….

"Edward...I…I…of course I will marry you."

She was smiling now and I was grinning.

**(AN) – **I thought I should stop here….hehe suspense I will get writing on the next chapter right now, I already know what im gonna wright, but please review or I might just give up on the idea…


	3. Chapter 3

**(AN) – **ok, so here is the next chapter, I would have updated yesterday, but I had writers block, ok hope u like it.

**Disclaimer** – I do not own any of these characters, they belong solely to the author of twilight, new moon, and eclipse, Stephenie Meyer. ( I do wish I was that brilliant to make these characters though)

"_Bella, will you marry me?"_

_I was now on one knee, holding up a tiny velvet box, which held a wring. She was speechless…._

"_Edward...I…I…of course I will marry you."_

_She was smiling now and I was grinning._

**Chapter 3 **

**BPOV **

Edward has just proposed, we were now engaged. I was sitting in his lap on the sofa in his room. We were listening to Debussy. I was looking at my wring, it was a diamond in the middle, with topaz on the outside.

"Admiring your wring again honey?"

I giggled

"Yep, it is really beautiful, thanks"

"You have already said that, but there is no harm in saying it again."

I laughed and kissed him on the lips.

"Hmmmmmm, we are gonna have to tell Charlie you know"

"I know, so do u want to tell him now?" Edward looked at me and grinned.

"We should, and it is getting late"

Edward picked me up and carried me downstairs.

"We are going to have to take the Volvo if we are going to have a chat with your dad."

"Hmm, yea, Charlie would think something was up if there was no car outside the house"

Usually he would just run, but today he would have to take the Volvo. He put me in the passenger seat and in the blink of an eye he was next to me, with his hand holing mine. He gave me a kiss and than started the engine.

"You know Charlie is not going to be very happy about this."

"I know, but he has a right to know."

"Well at least he won't react as badly as Renee would" I looked at him.

We were already at my house. In a flash he had me down on the ground before I could even reach for the door handle. We walked into my house, hand in hand. Charlie was already there.

"Dad could we talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure."

We walked to the living room out hands still together, and sat in the loveseat. Charlie's eyes went down to out hands together.

"I will just get right to the point Dad, We are engaged."

My Dad almost choked. I lifted up my ring to show him.

"Are you sure you are ready?"

"Dad, I'm in love with Edward and he is in love with me. I am sure im ready."

"Well if you are sure, then you have my blessing. Edward if you break my daughters heart again, you can be sure I will break you neck"

Edward grinned. I am sure my dad wont be able to do that, seeing Edward is a vampire and all.

"Yes sir, but I will never leave her again, if I do, I can be sure to look for you"

"Very well then, Isabella, you do know Renee will take this…announcement quite differently than I did."

"Yes Dad, I plan to tell her when she come on Friday."

The graduation was on Saturday. Renee was of course coming in for that.

**(AN) - **i decided to stop here, i think i know what is coming out, im pretty sure the next chapter would be longer. ok please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**(AN) – **ok, so here is the next chapter, sorry it took so long. I was reading other fanfic, xD ok lame excuse but I hope u like this one.

**Disclaimer** – I do not own any of these characters, they belong solely to the author of twilight, new moon, and eclipse, Stephenie Meyer. ( I do wish I was that brilliant to make these characters though)

"_Very well then, Isabella, you do know Renee will take this…announcement quite differently than I did."_

"_Yes Dad, I plan to tell her when she come on Friday."_

_The graduation was on Saturday. Renee was of course coming in for that._

**Chapter 4 **

**EPOV **

It was Friday. I was waiting for bella by her locker.

"Hey" She kissed me on the lip.

"Hey, so when are you going to the Airport?"

"uhm, right after school, her flight lands at 5pm"

"yea but if I take you, you can arrive with half the time"

I grinned. I drive like a maniac according to Bella.

"I guess, but do you really want to come?"

We were walking toward the Volvo.

"Yea, I think my whole family is coming with."

"Really?"

"Yup"

I opened the passenger door for her and she got in. I was already in my seat.

"okay, so you wanna go now?"

"sure, but we gotta go get my family and tell them were leaving first."

"kay"

We drove back, my hand in hers.

"stay right here, I'l go in and tell them"

"okay"

I ran in and yelled even though im sure they would have heard even if I had whispered.

"Me and Bella are going to the airport first!"

I heard a few answers of " okay" and "see you there"

We were going to Sea – Tac airport. It should have taken us about 3 hrs to get there. Bt of course with my "maniac" driving, we got there in 1 hr 30min.

"so what do you want to do while we wait?"

"I don't know…"

"Well, we could go get you something to eat, you haven't eaten since lunch."

"okay, we could do that."

When in was 4:30pm, my family arrived and we all walked toward the gate where Renee would arrive.

"Hmm, the reader board says Renee's flight has landed."

"Wow it is 15 min early."

Renee came walking out with a bag and a backpack.

"Mom!" Bella ran to hug her mom.

"Mom, I would like you to meet Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie, and their parents Carlisle and Esme."

"Wow, I did not think there would be such a big group to meet me, but hi."

"Would you like me to carry your bag?"

"why thank you Edward."

We walked to my Volvo and I put Renee's stuff in the trunk, I decided to drive at a normal speed so as to not freak Renee out, even though it would take us 3 hrs to get back to Forks.

When we arrived, my family went back to the house and me and Bella helped Renee get her stuff to the guest room."

"Mom, uhm, me and Edward got to talk to you."

"okay, why don't we go into the kitchen?"

"Okay."

We walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"Mom, Edward and I are engaged."

**(AN) - **hehehe, cliffy, i decided to stop here so as to not make the chapter too long...even though it isnt long now, lol. ok pls review!


	5. AN sooo sorry!

Authors Note :

Ok im sorry about this, and I know this is against the rules but I need your opinion, im having writers block and I don't know where to go with the story and im about to just give up on it a delete is, not only because I don't know what to do with it but because its been done so many times, so I need to know if you want me to continue or just delete it and do another story. Also, either way, I might not update again till next week or so cause im moving and im quite busy packing and when I move I might not have internet for a day or so – how am I gonna survive . ok neway pls tell me ur opinion and any ideas for another story is welcome, im thinking of something like bella being changed by Aro and living with the volturi or something like that. Also, if you need an editor I can do it if you ask D. ok pls tell me what u think and ideas are greatly appreaciated, and sorry if I don't reply to reviews, its just something I don't do D I might though if u give some great ideas D ok im gonna stop rambling on now D


	6. AN deleting this!

Authors Note:

Im soooooooo Sorry guys but im gonna delete this story cause its not going anywhere at all….so in about a week im gonna delete it unless someone comes up with an idea of some sort…im really sorry.


End file.
